The Person Just For Me
by Extraordinary Royalty
Summary: Continuation of NANA: The Hidden Episode 3. Satsuki wants to get the perfect birthday present for Shizuka-- a Persocom. However, after meeting a young couple, Shizuka could end up ruining a good relationship...


_**A/N: I had once gotten a review a while back saying I should continue the Satsuki/Shizuka story going, so I did it a year later (sorry!) with a crossover!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Chobits characters, or the NANA characters. I only own Shizuka, Atashi (the persocom, not the book character), and Kimi. Enjoy!**_

_Shizuka, I'm so glad I finally found you after all this time. But… I'm so sorry to hear that your father died. If I remember correctly, your birthday is around the corner. I know the perfect thing to get you…_

"_One year has passed since we found each other, hasn't it, Shizuka?__ I'm glad we at least live near each other, since we both moved back to Tokyo. Our moms were very happy we became close again, but, I don't know. I feel as if something's missing. It's like, things will never be the same again. What are we to do…?" _I say to my new computer. It's voice activated, so I rarely write anything down nowadays. Dad got me this computer a few months ago. It's a new model of computers called Persocoms. If you don't have one of these, you must have been living under a rock. Persocoms look and in a way act like humans, but they're nothing but hardware. I have a mobile Persocom, so it looks like a little key chain. I named it Atashi, after my favorite book character from a while back. I know it was a children's book, but it seemed a little mature, and I liked it. "Save this memo, Atashi."

"Sure thing, Satsuki!" She replies back. Her eyes go blank for a moment and I can tell she's doing as I asked. Finally she lifts her little head and smiles. "Your voice memo is saved under the file: Satsuki's Diary."

"Thank you!" I say. Atashi's adorable. She's purple, with a purple dress, and purple hair. She has pink eyes, and she's no bigger than my hand. She's like a little munchkin or something. I remember Shizuka saying she wanted a Persocom. She doesn't have the money, and Persocoms don't come cheap. I'm already going out today, so perhaps I'll look around for one. I think that'll be the perfect gift for Shizuka.

On the way to the electronic store, I couldn't help but notice the cute Persocom outside the bakery I usually go to advertising the delicious sweets they have inside. I'm pretty cool with the owner, Mr. Ueda. I stop by to talk to the Persocom. She has the stature of about a 16 year old.

"Hi, Persocom!" I greet. She smiles back.

"Hello, customer." She replies. "Would you like a delicious treat today?" I return her smile.

"Perhaps on the way back."

"But we're closing soon." she says. "Would you like to get it now?"

"You drive a hard bargain," I say. "What's your name, Miss. Persocom?"

"Chii's name is Chii." She answers. She sounds so adorable talking in third person.

"Ok, Miss. Chii." I say. "May I have a slice of cheesecake?" Chii nods and smiles as she leads me inside.

"Chii, make sure she's the last customer," Mr. Ueda says. "Hi there, Satsuki." I wave at him. After talking to him for a while, I tell him I have to leave. As I'm walking to the door, a young man probably around Shizuka's age walks inside. He's kind of cute. Chii runs to him and tackles him to the floor.

"Hideki!" She yells. "Chii missed you!" He kisses her on the forehead.

"I missed you too, Chii." He says. I leave on that note. I've heard of people having close relationships with their Persocoms, and quite frankly, I don't get it. I first heard of it when I saw Mr. Ueda on the news marrying his Persocom. I guess people find love in all sorts of places.

I finally make it to the electronic store and keep a mental note to myself that green is Shizuka's favorite color. As I walk around, I see the mobile Persocoms, and I find one just like Atashi, except she's green with pink eyes. She's so cute! I pick up her box and immediately take her to the front counter.

Some days pass and it's finally Shizuka's birthday. I make a surprise visit to her house, stopping at Mr. Ueda's shop first to buy a cake. She lives in the same apartment building our moms used to live in, except she's on floor 5. I gently knock on the door, holding her new Persocom behind me with my other hand. The door slowly opens, and Shizuka smiles when she notices it's me.

"Satsuki!" She says.

"Pardon the intrusion!" I reply, walking in. "Happy birthday!"

"Well, thank you." She answers. "What's all this you have here?" I pull out the cake.

"Your birthday gifts!"

"Gifts?" After setting the cake on the table, I reveal her new Persocom.

"Here's your new friend!" Shizuka's eyes widen, and then well up in tears.

"Satsuki," she chokes. "thank you." She holds her Persocom in her hands.

"Turn her on." Shizuka looks all around for the switch, and finally finds it on the Persocom's back. Its eyes open, and then it smiles.

"Hello, Master!" it says. "What shall you name me?" Shizuka looks at me.

"I'm going to name you Kimi." She answers.

"Kimi?" I ask. Shizuka nods.

*****"Yes, because you bought her for me." She says. We smile at each other, but Kimi soon ruins the mood.

"Alright, Master! I will remember myself as Kimi!" she says. "It's necessary to have a password. Would you like to create one?" I laugh as Shizuka tries to operate Kimi. I spend the rest of the day at Shizuka's house, helping out with Kimi, and we watch Kimi and Atashi interact. Later that night, I decide to call it a day and head home.

"_Today was fun, Shizuka.__ I hope that the four of us can hang out from time to time. It's almost time for the old gang to meet up again. Shall we meet with them, or are we going to start our own little ritual now?" _I tell Atashi to save my voice memo and I gaze out of the window...

Morning has come sooner than it should have. Shizuka and I have gone together to the bookstore to see if my favorite books are still here. It's awfully crowded here today. It's no surprise, since it's the weekend. We walk over to the children's books area, and I begin my search.

"Satsuki," Shizuka says, narrowing her eyes. "you still read picture books?"

"Well," I laugh nervously. "it's really mature... I don't really know any kid who'd understand this."

"Whatever." Shizuka rolls her eyes. "What's it called?"

"A City With No People." Someone and I say. I turn around to see Chii. We just named the same story. She smiles. She's with Hideki.

"Hello, Chii." I say.

"Hello, customer," she replies.

"Please call me Satsuki." I smile. Chii nods. "So, you like those books, too?"

"Yes," Chii answers. "Chii loves these books, and Hideki buys them for me when Chii cannot." I turn to Shizuka to introduce her to Chii. She seems to be in some trance. She can't take her eyes off of Hideki. He doesn't look like he can take his eyes from her, either. Is this love at first sight?

"Shizuka," I say, trying to bring her back. She shakes her head and looks at me. "This is Chii. She works at the bakery I usually go to."

"Nice to meet you, Chii." Shizuka bows. Hideki speaks.

"I'm Hideki," he says to the both of us, but I'm sure he meant it more to Shizuka. He bows. Chii and I are left watching the two look at each other. Chii doesn't look too thrilled about this.

"_I think __Shizuka has fallen in love, but the guy she's fallen in love with is already taken. This may be bad."_ I save my memo to Atashi later that night. Atashi's now on screensaver mode, and she sleeps in this mode. Now completely alone, I drift in my own world again and I look out my window. As I look out the window, I notice Chii running down the street. Then, I see Hideki chasing after her. He manages to stop her for a moment. He hugs her, but she pushes him away and takes off again. I wonder what's going on. I run outside and manage to stop Hideki. His eyes are full of tears.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Chii hates me." He mumbles, out of breath. "it's all my fault. I hurt her, and she may never forgive me…" I hear footsteps quickly approaching me. When I turn around, I see an exhausted Shizuka, looking at both Hideki and I with pleading, sorrowful eyes. I gasp. I think I may have just found out why Chii is upset. Not wanting to hear another word, I suppose, Hideki takes off, in search of Chii.

_Shizuka, I'm still shocked at the news, even though you didn't know. Whatever the future holds for you, however, just know that I'm behind you all the way, no matter what._**  
**

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this new story! I'm going to continue this, but I'm not sure when… somewhere in the near future, I know, so please look out for it to see what happens in this painful triangle! I know I usually add the theme songs, but that's against the rules now, so yeah… I was thinking of adding the Chobits theme, and NANA's ending, Stand By Me, so if you want, imagine it's there lol plz review!**_

***In that sentence, if you didn't get it, **_**atashi **_**means me, and **_**kimi **_**means you, so basically, Shizuka was calling Kimi "you," referring to Satsuki ^ ^**

**Btw, plz review!! ^ ^**


End file.
